onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-25897544-20180818041302/@comment-195.83.231.74-20180823071057
Vivija a écrit : Chapter 915 Boluo Town Cover Page "Retirement from Pirating - Dyed Goods Craftsman Bellamy" In Boluo town, there is a sumo tournament undergoing. Urashima is eating inside of a diner with a Gifter, Mouseman, a user of a Mouse SMILE. When Urashima mentions how he wants to make O-kiku his own, Mouseman advises him to take her away by force as its his right as a descendant of a samurai. A pleased Urashima throws away his food on the ground. He hurriedly rushes to the owner of the diner and demands, "I love tanuki, so prepare a dish of the tanuki you own as a pet!" O-tama is brought to a certain residence. Inside there, is a one of the headliners, Holdem, a user of a lion SMILE. On his stomach there is a face of a lion, and Holdem and lion are frequently roaring. The reason why Holdem had O-tama kidnapped was became of her ability. Holdem, who is interested in an ability to tame animals, orders a subordinate to pinch her cheek like he was pulling on it. Luffy and the others have arrived at Boluo town's main gate. Luffy yells in a loud voice that they are here to save O-tama, and O-Kiku panickingly stops him. A bunch of ronin come rushing over after hearing the outburst, but Luffy knocks them all of them out with Haoushoku Haki. As they arrive at the center of town, a sumo wrestler comes flying towards them. Deep inside the town, there is an event undergoing where anyone can obtain 500 pieces of gold if they can topple Urashima.Upon discovering O-kiku, he rejoices as she has undoubtedly made up her mind to become his bride. All of his fangirls seethe with anger at this. He orders his disciples to bring her to him. O-kiku attempts to hide behind Zoro's back but is unable to fully hide herself as her body is too large. Not wanting to slice naked men, Zoro lets them pass by, and O-kiku is easily taken. The townsfolk become angry about a girl from an outside tea house is in the town. Urashima angrily yells that no matter whether it is they commoners or a lowly servant, it's his liberty whether they live or die. Urashima attempts to embrace with O-kiku, but O-kiku unsheathes her sword. O-kiku cuts off Urashima's topknot. Luffy becomes excited as things are becoming more interesting. End Thanks to @Zoro4Prez2016 Source: 5ch --> Oro Jackson Dans la ville de Boluo, il y a un tournoi de sumo en cours. Urashima est en train de manger à l'intérieur d'un restaurant avec un Gifter, Mouseman, un utilisateur de Mouse SMILE. Quand Urashima mentionne comment il veut faire sien O-kiku, Mouseman lui conseille de l'emmener par la force comme son droit en tant que descendant d'un samouraï. Un Urashima content jette sa nourriture par terre. Il se précipite précipitamment vers le propriétaire du restaurant et demande: "J'aime le tanuki, alors préparez un plat du tanuki que vous possédez comme animal de compagnie!" O-tama est amené dans une certaine résidence. À l’intérieur se trouve l’un des têtes d’affiche, Holdem, qui utilise un lion SMILE. Sur le ventre, il y a un visage de lion et Holdem et le lion rugissent fréquemment. La raison pour laquelle Holdem avait enlevé O-tama était sa capacité. Holdem, qui s'intéresse à la capacité d'apprivoiser les animaux, ordonne à un subordonné de lui pincer la joue comme s'il tirait dessus. Luffy et les autres sont arrivés à la porte principale de la ville de Boluo. Luffy crie d'une voix forte qu'ils sont là pour sauver O-tama, et O-Kiku l'arrête. Un groupe de Ronin se précipite après avoir entendu l'explosion, mais Luffy les assomme tous avec Haoushoku Haki. En arrivant au centre-ville, un lutteur de sumo vole vers eux. Au plus profond de la ville, il y a un événement en cours où chacun peut obtenir 500 pièces d’or s’ils peuvent renverser Urashima. Toutes ses fangirls se déchaînent avec colère. Il ordonne à ses disciples de la lui amener. O-kiku tente de se cacher derrière le dos de Zoro mais est incapable de se cacher complètement alors que son corps est trop grand. Ne voulant pas trancher les hommes nus, Zoro les laisse passer et O-kiku est facilement pris. Les citadins se mettent en colère à propos d'une fille d'un salon de thé extérieur situé dans la ville. Urashima crie avec colère que peu importe si ce sont des roturiers ou un humble serviteur, c'est sa liberté qu'ils vivent ou meurent. Urashima tente d'embrasser O-kiku, mais O-kiku dégaine son épée. O-kiku coupe le topknot d'Urashima. Luffy devient excité car les choses deviennent plus intéressantes. Fin Merci à @ Zoro4Prez2016 Source: 5ch -> Oro Jackson